Enchanting Souls
by DesertOrDisaster
Summary: Jasper-He's just a normal guy. When his own perfect world crashed and burned around him, he had to pick up the pieces, hes confused, trying to fight for whats his and cant seem to give into his one desire thats been calling him from the start *All Human*


Yeah, so I've still got another story on the go… but my Characters were screaming at me, telling me to write a different one.. After about a week of NOT Sleeping due to this bothering me.. I decided to start and for now..

Here's a part of it. ENJOY!

* * *

**BPOV

I rolled out of bed, giving up on sleep after having only slept a mere 3 hours since I got in at 5 Am. I noticed the clock reminding me that it is in fact 8:30. Which means I have 2 hours to get to work. Yaaaaay. Ugh. Why did I ever agree to work these hours? Its mind numbing annoying. I work in a bar. Its pretty lively, the tips are good and well, people never want to fucking leave. That and I can't bare to finish up my residency in New York. It costs too much and lets face it, I wouldn't be able to do it alone, I didn't want to leave the love of my life behind.

I really didn't want to get involved and help Alice hook up with Demetri for the umpteenth time. I hate getting involved with people's love lives. But you know, Since I did get both Edward and Emmett chained to beautiful, loving, amazing women for life, Alice seems to think I can do the same for her. Did she not realize what I did were flukes? She knew my track record with men, completely horrid.

Exactly why I've sworn them off completely. Now.. I get my ass grabbed and god knows what else every night, and for what? A Nice wad of cash? Sure, money is nice, it buys me nice things, it allows me financial flexibility, but really? Do I need to be around so many men when I'm done with them? I cant stand perverts, why cant all men respect women? Yeah, Sure I'm dressing like a little hoe sometimes, but still.. Its not like I'm wearing a damn sign that says "touch me, rape me with your hands!" I wasn't one of those hoes who whore themselves up before going to the clubs, finding a deadbeat loser to fuck and feel good because I got laid. Pleeeeeease!

I shook my head. I can't be thinking about this now.

I hopped into the shower spending the most time detangling my hair. I guess that's what you get for passing out half drunk and doing god knows what to tie your hair back.

I finally got out and dried off. I slipped on some jeans and a tight, almost too short, cut up tank, courtesy of Rosalie- what I would do without her, I don't know. Queen Bitch she is.

I dried my hair, leaving it down, praying to god, some guy wouldn't pull on it this time.

"_**Do me a favour, get this to table 4 for me Darlin" **__His stupid smooth voice did it to me every time._

"_**Quit dragging your feet. Do my table full of bitches, table 12"  
"Your on babe."**__We switched trays and I served his table.  
_"_**What's a perfect 10 like you doing in these parts?"**__ I know I'd like to be elsewhere but as long as you don't get grabby, be a dick but tip me well.. And I'll serve your stupid ass all night.  
__**"You needed drinks and I'm delivering" **__The night progressed without a hitch.. It was during last call that was the problem._

_I was dropping off their last bottle of grey goose when he yanked me backwards by the hair and ass, pulling me onto his very hard self. I almost went psycho on his ass to get away from him._

"_**Hey buddy, hands off the lady."**__ That smooth voice, I knew who it was before I even looked up.. Jasper._

_He had this dark evil in his eyes. He was tall, broad shouldered and built like a fucking stallion. His looks however, showed him as a passive, nice, funny, good looking pretty boy._

"_**Or what?"**__ The guy tried to taunt, badly. And laughed like an idiot._

"_**Or I'll have my boy here break your face for me"**__ Pointing to Emmett who was already leaving his post at the doors, making his way over._

_Emmett came up behind Jasper, the same height but even bigger. His arms crossed on his chest. The arms always screamed at you to run. The look on his face told you- that well…you were going to die, His eyes, filled with the same evil as Jaspers._

_The drunk guy untangled his fingers from my hair and all but threw me on Jasper. His strong, rough hands caught me on the waist, lifting me off the ground slightly so I wouldn't fall. His expression softened, slightly frowning at me, being hidden from view, then within a second the mask went back on. His evil look was back, it was terrifying, probably to them, but man did it ever ignite a fire within me._

"_**Touch her again and I'll rip your fingers off one by one with my fucking pliers. Got that?"**__He didn't wait for an answer. He just wrapped his arms around me and walked me away from the table and into the back room._

I had to mentally stop myself from thinking of his pissed off look, his hands and the way his voice took a dark tone like it did that night. It was a complete turn on. Ugh. Okay. I have to relax. He was apparently picking me up tonight since Rosalie had to look at my car..

I put on my makeup and prayed to god I'd be able to work on the bar tonight, rather than serve tables.

I put on some long black heels. They went on forever. They made my legs look longer. Sexy.

I heard my buzzer go off. I walked over to my door, pressing the talk button, **"Be right down."  
**I grabbed a jacket, putting my arms in and tying around my waist and walked out locking the door and caught the elevator instantly, making it to the doors and noticed that its raining. God damn it.

I ran quickly to his car. A Benz. Typical. Peter's car. He opened the door before I got even 3 feet to it. I ended up slipping on the wet road but landing in the car..

"**Well, that beats falling on my ass."  
**He laughed. **"I guess so. Sleep well?"  
**"**Yeah, what about you? Sleep in and missed a shave?"**He had some stubble on his face. It was cute, made him look more rugged, more bad ass in a way.  
"**Nah. Amphetamines, my best friend. Better than coffee.**.**"** He wiggled a bottle in my face before popping one of the pills.  
**"Jasper! Its been what 2 weeks?"  
"2 Weeks, 3 days and 12 hours to be exact."  
"You need to sleep."** I traced the side of his face, a soft smile started to appear.

"**I can't."  
"God. You do too much."  
"Someone's got to, or we're all out of a job Darlin.."** he turned to smirk at me. I had to look away. His smirk was deadly, it made me want to take him each and every time.

His Honey Blond hair seemed to get even longer every time I saw him. It was messy, like always. His eyes were the intense grey color they always were with a soft tinge of blue in them. They were unique and sexy.. He had the ultimate bedroom eyes. How he was _NOT_ bedding the damn bar every night was beyond me.

We got to the Junction with plenty of time. He held his jacket over my head and I linked my arm around his waist to try and stay upright.

We got inside and the moment I let go of Jasper I felt myself sliding..

"**Why hello Iza"** another pair of strong arms held me upright and tightly.  
**"Hey Pete. Thanks, your amazing." **I had to actually detach his arms from my body.

Horny already are we? Too bad it's the wrong brother.

His blond hair wasn't as Honey as Jasper's and his eyes were more blue than they were grey.

I headed over to Rosalie who was standing near the bar, with her arms on her hips, deep in thought.

"**Rosalie, we need to switch shoes, I can't be on wet floor with these"  
"Let's see"** Her focus was on me lifted my pant leg.  
**"Damn, I'm fucking taking those, here, take mine."**

Someone suddenly came out of nowhere and just lifted my body off the floor. I turned my head immediately, being mere centimetres from Jasper's face just staring at him in awe. His grey, blue eyes staring at me, a side smirk playing on his lips.. He was too good looking.. He reached over, breaking our eye contact.. and took off the shoes, letting Rose lean on him to change hers.. **"Jas.."  
"Shh."**He shushed me?  
Ugh.** "Don't fucking shush me."**a big grin appeared with a slight chuckle  
**"Relax. Hate me later Darlin."  
**He put on the shoes and set me down, giving us both a smile and heading towards the backroom.

She sighed. **"Can the two of you fuck each other ready or something? Jeez."  
"What are you talking about?"  
**She sighed again. I could tell she was going to let me have it. Already Annoyed. **"Isn't it obvious? For years, the two of you flirt and tease each other like crazy, you both act like your together.. He's much too nice to you. Not that it's a bad thing but, fuck.. He wouldn't pick my ass up off the floor to change shoes with someone.. And I'm his damn sister."  
"Rose, you know.."  
"Yeah, Yeah. Just go, I'll be on the bar with you tonight. So let's be sure to show the boys and girls just how the queen bitches do it." **I laughed and watched Rosalie walk over to Emmett..

I headed over to the bar, jumping up backwards to swing my legs over and jumped down.

"**Hey! I just cleaned that bar!"** Jasper whipped my ass with a towel.  
**"What'cha going to do about it?"** I teased. Leaning into his frame with my ass. Couldn't hurt.  
He said nothing, **"Seriously, Jasper. What?"  
**His arms came from behind, setting them on the wooden bar counter as he pushed our bodies up against it, making us even closer. I could feel a slight hardness on my back. His lips were at my ear. **"You don't even want to know Darlin" **He nipped at my earlobe, making me moan internally before detaching himself from me and the bar, turning around to do inventory.

Two can play this game tonight, Mr. Tease.

I waited until he was kneeled down and I put my hands on his shoulders, massaging him until he groaned in appreciation, then I stopped my massage and began preparing myself for our long night.  
"**That was mean."  
"Yeah well, so were you. We're even pretty boy."  
"You wish we were."  
**I silently hoped he wouldn't do anything else tonight.

Me and Rose took the best end of the bar, while Jasper began serving the first couple of people who appeared.

The place filled up fast, like it usually does. Rosalie and I were working double time trying to keep up with the demands. It wasn't too hard but, still quite a task.

I wasn't even behind the bar for an hour when Jasper hoped over from the end of the bar, approaching me.

"**Can you take my tables? 1 to 7- They're all guys."  
"What do I get in return?"  
"You get 60% of my tips and my gratitude."** He pouted. Winning me over instantly.

I huffed at him. Poking him with a bottle opener.

"**Help me over."** His arm found my hips with ease, linking my hand with his fingers and lifted me over the bar with careful precision. I turned around, grabbing his shirt and pulling his chest over the bar, close to me**. **I could smell his peppermint breath. **"You owe me."** He winked and I allowed Rose to fill the tray before I turned up Slut Isabella to score some tips.

The night went on without a single problem. Except every so often, the boys at the tables would go over to my blond bartenders and buy me shots. Those weren't so fun. I shared them naturally, not wanting to get too wasted. Rose took most of them. Jasper kept handing them to Peter who was overseeing the bar and serving with me as well, making sure we weren't too swamped.

Finally. 4 Am. The LAST customer actually left and we were closing up. I cleared tables and went on the hunt for glasses and bottles while Emmett and Peter were closing up all the exits and doing their usual "sweep" for drunks in the bathroom or around the building.

After one night, Rosalie and I walking home after a few drinks and a long shift. Some guys hung around and tried to jump us. But naturally, we weren't even 5 feet from the back door when the guys came out and saved us.

Jasper was putting up Chairs and Rosalie was counting the money. My hunt didn't last too long, my feet were screaming. Thank god.

I was practically limping when Emmett saw me and laughed.  
"**Did some guy give it to you good or something?"  
"Yeah, Rose did, she's better than any guy, I've ever been with…. Fuck off Emmett and take me to the back room. Please."  
"Aww. Bells."  
**He lifted me onto his back and took me into the back room where I knew there were other shoes in my locker.

"**Quit having sex with my girl. I know she's good and all but she's all mine."**

"**Who said I was sharing with her? She's mine Emmett. After all, who introduced you? You had to know I was sleeping with her."  
**I love fucking with Emmett. He's so good about it too. I took off my shoes, sighing from relief.

"**Find another Blonde to fuck from now on.. Say…I've got to.. See Rosie.."**Jasper walked in, cocking an eyebrow and Emmett just walked out of the room. That was weird.

"**You alright?"  
"Yeah, If I can ever walk again, I'll be fine."** He walked over to his locker which was on the other side of mine.  
**"Too much to drink?"** He walked back over into my sight. "**Damn Bells. If 4 shots do you in.."** His dress shirt was off, all that was on was a very, very tight wife beater.  
Damn…**"No. Its Rosalie's shoes. I thought I'd be behind the bar all night which is easier than walking around"  
"Sorry Darlin"** He slipped on a black shirt and sat beside me.** "Do you mind if I…"**He grabbed my foot, I said nothing so he began rubbing my foot. Instantly, I felt relief. I groaned.

"**If you think that's great."** He chuckled.

"**Then what? Sex with you is even better?"  
"I guess you could say that."** He smirked, not even meeting my eyes. I wasn't sure if my eyes were deceiving me but, he looked to be blushing slightly.  
He kept his ministrations on my feet, switching every so often to apply the right amount of pressure and kept it fair to each foot. It was beginning to get hard to ignore the circular motions he was rubbing into my feet. I began to think how it would feel to the rest of my body. I moaned just thinking about his hands rubbing every part of my body.

Thankfully, he hit a nice and sore spot on my foot so it was covered nicely.

"**Wow, your feet are really sore huh?"  
"You… have no idea.. How much.."** My eyes closed**.. **my breathing was becoming uneven a bit and I struggled to keep it under control. Baseball. Football. Rainy days. Something. Anything to calm me down!Nothing was working. I just couldn't stop imagining how his hands would feel on the rest of my body and how he would tease my body in the right places.

I hadn't noticed but his hands left my feet, working their way up my calves and stopping just inches from my inner thigh.. His mouth was creeping to my collar bone, his hot breath was laboured and heavy, making me wet just from the sound. I opened my eyes, to his body leaning over mine on the bench. I don't ever remember leaning back to lie down.

He straightened up, **"I'm really.. Sorry. I don't know what came over me."** He nervously ran his hands through his beautiful blonde hair, settling his breath.

I sat up, giving him a once over and noticing that yes… yes.. He did in fact know what came over him.

I licked my lips, **"Why are we doing this? Running around, teasing each other? Lying to ourselves?"**He said nothing, posting himself on the closed lockers behind him, arms crossed on his chest.

"**I know you want me…"** I stood up, taking his arms away from his chest, sliding my hand up and down his very, defined chest. Stopping at his jeans. "**bad… just as I want you.."**  
I started to undo them when he stopped me.**"Bella.."** He moved out from the lockers, giving us more space.  
I cut him off. **"You want me in every sense of the word."** I turned around, to face him.. I poked him in the chest.** "You know you do. Except, you back away, every time you could have a shot. Why is that? You know one of these days, Someone else is going to see me for what I'm worth and I won't be around, waiting for you to make a move."  
"Do you really want to do this? We work together, we're friends.."**

"**Yeah.. Blah blah blah! At the end of the day, we both know we can't be friends while we're both thinking of ways we'd like to take each other, whether it be in a car, back room, bedroom, on the wet grass.."  
"The bar counter."** He looked me up and down, licking his lips and a smirk came out, finally. A Jasper reaction.  
"**See?"  
**"**I just.."  
"Why can't we just do what feels right?"  
"I don't want to ruin what we already have, with or without the sexual tension."  
"Okay. You know what? Fine. No more sexual tension. You can keep your "friend" Bella and say goodbye to the girl who's always waiting for you."**I shoved on my running shoes, picked up my heels and walked out on him, not even bothering to listen when he called for me to wait and come back. Ha.

"**Rose?"  
**"**Yeah?"  
"Leaving right now?"  
**"**Emmett's just bringing the car up, why?"  
"I'm riding with you guys."  
"Sure."  
**I saw Jasper bolting out of the back room, coming right for me. His long bow-legs were charging to the entrance. I grabbed Rosalie, **"Okay, let's go." **We made it outside and in the car by the time Jasper came outside. I didn't look at him after that.

"**What the fuck was that about?"  
"I'm no longer going to wait or make any moves on your brother Rose. It's time to move on."  
"And why is that?"** Emmett Laughed from behind the wheel.

"He doesn't want to ruin what we have but.. Then.. He wants it just as bad as I do. Unfortunately, after 6 years of this back and forth shit.. I'm done. I need to find a real man.""Good for you. Time for Jasper to realize, and well.. I'll be there to take him out to see bitches."

Rosalie Smacked him. **"No bitches for you."**

* * *

**JPOV

She knew exactly what I had going on.

Where the hell did she pull all this stuff from? I know we had chemistry and there was always a lot.. I mean a LOT of sexual tension between us, but I always thought, since the divorce, my own list of faults since then and her not exactly loving guys and relationships, that we'd just be those two people who would joke and tease, using our comfortable friendship with each other.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be with her. It just isn't the right time. If I could just tell her. Tell her how I feel. Tell her how much she's saved me, she's been there with me through it all. Without her, I'd be a drunkard.. Probably in jail by now, who knows.

"_**Well.. Looks like its just me and you jose."  
**__Ahh, jose cuervo, black, went down nicely and was the exact fix I needed. Always with just ice, on the rocks.. Just how I like to take this.  
__I grabbed 2 of the smaller bottles, the only bottles I had left and cracked one open, poured a glass and then gluped some back from the bottle. Oops.  
__I stood at my kitchen island. Downing the first glass and refilling.. I looked around the kitchen. I built this house for HER. For US. For OUR life. All the love and colours sucked out of this place, how could she?_

_The wooden kitchen counters hand carved with apples, oranges and bananas in the corner siding with the hinges. The Hard wood flooring.. My mind seemed to wonder on past events, the past where everything was decided between the both of us.  
__I slammed the glass on the counter. Pouring another glass._

_Her brown-sandy blonde hair and hazel-green eyes.. Her oval shaped face with a birthmark on her jaw line where it meets her ear. The way her mouth twitched when she was pranking me, I loved the way she always, always tried to be sneaky with anything. She was full of jokes, up until we fell apart.  
_"_**Can you believe it? It's a boy"**__ Her smiling face, she was overjoyed._

_I remember looking into his eyes for the first time. He had me. He had my entire heart, my reason for living. He was my entire world. His big blue green eyes looked at me with joy, love and happiness. It reminded me of the eyes on a peacock's tail. He grabbed my shirt, then my hair, which was falling into my face, yanking on it, wailing as I tried to put him down. Ha. Strong little guy. You'll be my little man, you already are.  
__Jack. My little boy. Gone. Cordelia, Gone._

_The door opened. I could care less who it is.  
_"_**Jazz"**__ Her hand ran up my back that seductive voice, speaking to the lust-driven side of me..  
_"_**Hello beautiful."  
**__I turned around facing the beauty and turned us back around, her back on the counter.  
__She was wearing a dress, perfect.  
_"_**Jasper.."**_

I was shaken out of my day dream.

"**Jay, come on man. What the hell.."  
"Sorry Pete, I just zoned out, what's up?"  
"Come on. Time to get home."** His hand extended, offering to help me up.**"Yeah, yeah."** I pushed his hand away and stood up before giving him a punch in the arm for good measure.  
**"I'll.. Uh.. See you at home actually, Don't wait up. Get some sleep."  
"Alright, just don't.."  
**I cut him off. **"I'm not going to hit a bar Pete. I just need to clear my head. Promise."  
"Alright."** Before I could register it, he was giving me a hug and shoved some bills in my face. **"For a cab." **He smiled. **"See you later."** I waived him off.

I thanked god for allowing me to have some breathing room with everyone in my life. It's been feeling as if EVERYONE has been surrounding me too much. I felt smothered. For the past two years, I've been watched constantly, I've been treated like a child. Stripped of my financial independence, everything I was.. Was literally ripped from me, I went down in flames fighting and lost everything.

I crossed the quiet street, noticing my old hot spot. Hardy's. Every night, every day practically, was spent in there.. Drinking, gambling, pool.. You name it, it happened in there. I knew they were closed. Thankfully. I was tempted to head in there and sit in the Smokey atmosphere, sitting at the bar making eyes at the bartenders. All females. All good looking and too damn weak for me. They would always melt at the sight of me. It made drinking longer, easy. They'd never cut me off.. No matter how wasted I'd get.

The night chill was starting to bug my eyes and nose, I decided to pack it in. Looking at my watch…. Holy shit! Mere hours passed by.

I hailed a taxi and made it home. 7:30. God. The lights were on. Yup, mama's up making breakfast. I sighed, walking quietly up the stairs and let myself in quietly with my key.

I took off my shoes and hung my coat, being quiet as a mouse and trying to sneak by the kitchen. I tip toed to the stairs.

"**Not so fast kid." **Fuck! I turned to meet my mom, her blonde hair was in a messy bun, she had flour on her face and a disgustingly beautiful frown was in the place of her lovely smile.  
**"Where the hell were you young man? I was up half the night sick with worry."**I embraced my mother.. Picking her up and giving her a hug. She chuckled slightly.  
**"I'm sorry mama. I just needed to think. I needed some time alone. This whole ordeal has been overwhelming. And working in a bar, isn't exactly digging me out of my black hole."  
"Oh honey. I know. I just wish.. Well, I wish you never married that stupid girl."  
"I know. Just, please.."** I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stood on her toes, touching my face, locking eyes. **"Darling.. I love you. I only want what's best for you. What's done is done and you have a brighter future ahead. You're a strong man and you were raised right. Now, quit hanging onto the past."** She kissed my cheek and shoved me playfully backwards. **"Now, you need to sleep. Little Jack is here at about lunchtime. I need you out in the fields..."** She turned to go back in the kitchen as I nodded.

"**Mama.."** She turned around, with a smile. **"Yes, Sugar?"  
"Thank you."**She shooed me off and I headed up the stairs to my room, I stripped down and laid on top of the covers, 15 minutes later I could hear my dads footsteps creak down the stairs.

* * *

"**Daddy! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey"**

_Whack.  
O_uch. Yup. Sir cuddles, a beige and white monkey smacked me in the face. Always, Always, the violent little monkey.  
My eyes flew open, shit. It's fucking bright.  
"**Hey little man, wanna do daddy a favour and pull those blinds shut?"  
"Can I ride the horsies with Ella today?"  
"You can ride the horsies.. With daddy. Ella isn't here bud."  
**I sat up, watching him jump off my bed and pull my curtains shut. I chuckled, he'd do anything for a horse ride.

"**Auntie Ella is here.. downstairs with Nana and Mama. Nana said to wake you 'cause.. 'cause the fire was gon start."  
**I lifted him up, bringing him onto my chest and lap. I groaned, more forcefully for his benefit.  
"**Your getting so big kiddo."  
**"**Yeah? Really?"** his big eyes lit up like a candle. His smile was wide, missing a tooth.  
"**Yeah, you're my little man"** I leaned him, holding him close, giving him a kiss on the head and let it rest there. Man, did I ever miss him.**"Am I gon be as big as Daddy?"  
"Of course. Are you kidding? Your going to be riding thunder in no time."  
"Yay! Can we ride him today?"  
"No. your going on Buttercup. I don't think we want Auntie Ella getting jealous do we?"  
**He shook his head. **"Come on Daddy.."** he began yanking at my arm, trying to get out.

"**Okay, okay. Go see Roz as I'm getting ready, I'll meet you downstairs alright?"**

I didn't want to be away from him, but, I couldn't have him attached to me as I was showering and getting dressed, it doesn't work with him. Why this, what's that, How come? Smart ass 3 year old though. I showered and got dressed within 10 minutes.

"**Are you kidding me?"  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
"You think your all self-righteous, that you have some fucking pull around here to order me around? Ha. Come say it to my face.."**

Oh fuck, I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen, the fire definitely started, the problem was going to be putting the sucker out.

My eyes registered Mama in the middle of my ex-wife and Bella. Then Cordelia said something and back handed Bella, not once but twice.  
"**You are going to regret that bitch." **I stepped in, grabbing Bella before she flew on to Cordelia.**"Hey, come on now. What's going on?"** I put my face into her entire view. Not letting her look at anyone else but me.**"She fucking **_**started**_** it."** she spat, coldly at me. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to distract her, or something. **"Well, if you weren't such a whore.."**

"**Shut the fuck up, both of you!"** I shouted. **"Sorry mama."** I looked over.  
**"By all means."** Her hands were raised and she went to the other side of the kitchen facing the sliding door, looking outside. **"The two of you need to work things out. I understand you don't like each other"** she turned back around when the two made scoffing noises.** "Need I remind you, There is a little boy outside who loves his mother and his aunt. I don't like you either Cordelia since you decided to tear apart my own little boy.."** I watched as her face took on a grimace but then went right back to her poker face.** "..I'm still nice to you because, you were once my daughter in law and you gave me my sweet grandson…Don't come in here ordering Bella around. That isn't your place."**

I gave Bella A squeeze before letting her go.

"**You two gon' be nice?"** I looked between the two of them. Before resting on Bella.**"I'm not going to hit her back Jasper. I just came to give Rose her shoes back and Jack all but cried buckets when he thought I was leaving..""I don't want her near my son.""**_**Our **_**son, loves her. I'd say, its his choice if he wants to be with her."  
**I walked over to Cordelia. **"I know you dislike it, but please, if we cannot fight.. Please.. Just be Civil. You know Bella won't hurt him or turn him against you. She just loves that little boy as much as you or I."  
**"**I know. I just.." **Her tough-ness was cracking. She could never keep it up against me, not when I was being so nice and warm to her.  
"**I know."** I gave her a hug that lasted more than a minute, she began crying and I chuckled to cover her sobs, rubbing her back offering her comfort. Finally when she stopped I pulled away. **"I know what you've been going through Cordy. We're both going through a lot."**

I should've snapped at her. I should've let my mother and Bella tear into her. I can't say I hate her entirely, 'cause I don't. I still love her in a way. I do love and respect her as the mother of my son. My absolute reason for getting clean. For getting back on track. For some reason, I held my tongue and became the bigger person.. God, I was always fucking consoling her when really, I should be the LAST person doing stepped away from me heading towards the two women behind us. **"I'm sorry for blowing up in your house Jacqueline.. And Bella, I'm sorry.. I really am." **Mama hugged her. I stayed just outside the kitchen leaning on the wall, watching the women trade apologies.

"**Jasper."**I looked up to see the woman behind the voice, not that I needed to.  
"**Darlin.."** I nodded my head, keeping myself pinned to the wall. For some reason my arm and hand disagreed with my brain. It outstretched to her. She took it with a frown.  
"**I meant what I said.."  
"You never let me explain."** My eyes met hers, full of sorrow, sadness.. Hers full of some water but, no emotion was jumping at me from her. I drew her in for a hug, she stopped me. **"Jasper.." **Her small hand squeezed mine, the other rubbed a small circle on my chest. I closed my eyes. I felt her lips on my cheek. **"I'll see you later."  
**Her hand broke free from mine and I watched as her slender frame with her chestnut hair, walked further and further away from me, out my front door and into the sunshine.

"**Hey Cordelia?"** I peeled myself off the wall.** "You mind if I take Jack to the barn? We won't leave the property but I did promise him I'd take him riding and I won't see him for a bit."  
"Uh.. Yeah, that's fine. I've got to leave soon for my mom's place."  
"You could leave him in my care."** My Mom spoke up. It was useless, I don't know why she even tried.  
"**You know I can't. Its part of the custody agreement. Oh Shoot.."** She turned to face mde, **"Looks like your riding adventure will have to wait. We're already running late."  
"Oh come on Cordelia! You can't be fucking serious!"  
**She approached me, begging me to let her by with her eyes. **"My mother's is clear across town.. You know that. I'm sorry. I'll bring him by sometime this week, okay?"**I scoffed at her and let her by.

BITCH!

I hated this. She always did this to me.  
I went through the kitchen and out the sliding doors, kneeling down on the grass and picking up my son immediately.

"**Hi Daddy"** His big toothy grin flashing in my face. I saw Peter pick himself off the grass and take off around the house.  
"**Hey little man. Looks like we'll go riding later this week. Your going to Grandmas" **I kissed his head.  
He began sobbing and yelling, just a complete mess. He grabbed my shirt with both hands, pulling his body into mine, smacking my shoulder as his chin made contact.

"**Noooo Dadddddy…. I wan… I wanna stayed!"  
"Oh I know Jackie, I know. I want you to stay too." **I tried to sooth him, I could hear Peter trying to hold Cordelia back, trying to give me a few moments.  
I pulled his little body out from my shoulder looking at him in the eyes, helping his little hands wipe his tears away.  
"**You know I love you bunches and bunches."  
"Bunches and bunches."** His expressive eyes were still sad.  
"**I promise we're going to have a riding day.."  
"I wanna go now!""We'll go this week, just ask mommy every day all day.."** I laughed mentally. She'll have no reason but to give in.

"**Tay. I miss you daddy."  
"I Love you."**I kissed his forehead again and hugged him.  
**"I love you too daddy." **He leaned in to kiss my forehead I was guessing but ended up kissing my nose instead.  
I laughed and put him down on the ground. **"Go to mommy, she's gon' kill uncle Petey."  
**His fist shot up in the air, **"Got'sta save uncle Petey!"** His big smile appeared. I smiled back.

I watched as he began running from me, my heart felt like it was being cut apart every step that led away from me. Jack turned abruptly around, running back over to latch himself on my leg. **"I hope you come home soon daddy.. I will pray to god and ask him to bring you back home to mommy and me." **He then took off into the direction of my brother and my ex-wife.

She still hasn't told him. I tried to be as honest as I could to him, he just wouldn't let go. A part of me wishes, she didn't either. As much as we couldn't co-exist to live together and salvage a marriage in the end. We should've been able to live closer so Jack wouldn't feel and get like this, every time he leaves me. I noticed he isn't exactly sob-city when he is away from her, more like he takes off. Yeah. He's got to know to an extent what really went down, what she set in motion to destroy lives.

"**Man! I'm glad you sent him when you did. She all but pepper sprayed me! What the fuck is her problem?"  
"Me. You know I've spent a total of 5 minutes with my son? She wouldn't even fucking leave him here. Its not like I'd run with him."** I would if I could.  
**"Go talk to Travis man. Isn't she violating the contract anyways?"  
**I shrugged. **"She can do whatever she wants… but as soon as I'm in horrible standing, there's going to be**_** nothing**_** I can do to get to be with my boy like I want to be."  
"Can I have front row seats to her demise?"** He laughed. **"Seriously, tear her down a fucking notch."**

* * *

_Like it? Don't Like It? Love It? _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…! it's the only way to get another chapter!_


End file.
